


Oral Fixation

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato has a little problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sai has a sexy, _sexy_ mouth. Set somewhere along the way in the Anko-Yama-Sai mission to track down Kabuto.  
>  Started: 2/10/11  
> Drafted: 2/15/11

Yamato has a problem.

Early this morning he and Sai and Anko reached a small village, and they have spent the day tracking down the latest thin lead on Yakushi Kabuto. They have a new destination to set out for tomorrow, but tonight they are eating real food and sleeping in real beds for the first time in ten days.

It's that 'eating real food' part which once again brings Yamato to his problem.

It's not a particularly _big_ problem, nor a necessarily serious one, but it does cause him a fair bit of distraction.

He's terribly fascinated with watching Sai put things in his mouth.

At dinner, he observes Sai avidly in brief little covert stares and sidelong glances, something that's become habit over the course of this mission. He's very carefully discreet enough--he hopes--that neither Sai nor Anko will notice.

It's not even, as one might expect, about any perceived resemblance to oral sex--chopsticks are a bit too slender to be truly phallic, after all, and field rations don't even come close.

He just has this ridiculously obsessive fixation with Sai's ( _extremely pretty_ ) mouth.

He's inordinately taken with the way Sai's lips part moistly when they open, the way they press closed again around his chopsticks; Sai's mouth is shapely and full, what Yamato would almost call plump, and the way that the chopsticks indent its lush curves on the way back out is downright mesmerizing.

Yamato tries very hard not to let his gaze linger as Sai takes another bite.

He admits to himself then, as he sometimes will, that there's a part of him that wants to Do Things with that mouth; he flashes on thoughts of dragging his thumb along Sai's bottom lip, of catching it lightly between his teeth and pulling _oh_ so gently, of tracing Sai's top lip with the tip of his finger, the tip of his tongue, and licking into the warm, wet space where Sai's lips part--

And then he realizes, with an unsettling blend of shame and guilt and heady arousal, that he's _thinking about kissing Sai_ \--Sai, who is his subordinate teammate; Sai, who is nine years his junior--

\--Sai, who is trying his hardest to nurture life back into even the most rudimentary of emotions that were trained out of him long ago, and who probably won't have any use for amorous attentions well into the foreseeable future.

Yamato chides himself for a lecher and a fool, and a little bit of a pervert, and resolves to keep his eyes and his thoughts where they belong.

But the cards are stacked against him, it seems, for in the meantime Sai has managed to drip a little broth on his finger, the one left bare by his glove. Yamato's stomach clenches up in breathless dismay as Sai lifts his hand with his usual lack of expression and, completely oblivious to the effect it has on Yamato, licks the droplet off and sucks his finger clean.

Yamato shifts uncomfortably in his seat, heat blooming low in his belly, and studiously redirects his attention to his own meal.

The sight of that pale fingertip pressed between those full parted lips and the little wet curl of tongue licking against it will linger vividly in his imagination for _weeks_ , he knows.

But it's not a big problem, or a particularly serious one.

It's just a momentary distraction.

Truthfully, Yamato isn't sure how much longer he can keep convincing himself of that.


End file.
